Something Special
by borzio
Summary: Kariya watches Hiroto braid Midorikawa's hair one day. Afterwards, he really wants to try braiding his boyfriend, Kirino Ranmaru's hair. Ranmasa. Bit of Hiromido. Oneshot.


Hi! This is the first fanfiction that I've ever written, not to mention posted online. I'm pretty nervous about it. I worked hard on it. I know it's not all that great and that it could be better. I'm going to keep writing though, and keep improving! Enough talking though! Enjoy!

* * *

Kariya had always admired Hiroto and Midorikawa's relationship. The way they smiled, laughed, and even just looked at each other was perfect. They were perfect. Just looking at them, you could see how much they loved each other. They emitted such a strong aura you could almost feel the love. Kariya had somebody he loved too. And that somebody was his boyfriend, Kirino Ranmaru. At first he hadn't really liked the defender, but Kirino grew on him. Before he knew it he had a huge crush on him, which he didn't really know how to handle. He finally worked up the courage one day to confess, but Kirino beat him to it. He accepted, of course, and they had been going out for a few weeks. They had kissed and hugged a few times already, and they held hands and texted each other in the morning, but that was stuff all couples did. He wanted something special that just he and Kirino could do.

Kariya was currently with Hiroto and Midorikawa. He was supposed to be doing his homework, but instead was watching the couple. They could always catch your attention. Hiroto had taken down his husband's hair and was braiding it. He must've done that a lot, because he was _really_ good. Not a single strand was astray, and it was completely even. Midorikawa looked absolutely lovely with his hair like that. Kariya pictured himself braiding Kirino's hair. Running his fingers through that lovely pink hair and creating the perfect braid. He pictured how happy Kirino would be with his hair. Kariya couldn't wait to see his boyfriend tomorrow.

* * *

After school the next day, Kariya went to Kirino's house. They were sitting on Kirino's bed working on their homework. Well, Kariya wasn't really doing his homework. He was too busy looking at his boyfriend's hair. He _really_ wanted to touch it. Before he could stop himself he reached out and touched Kirino's closest pigtail. Kirino turned to look at Kariya, a bit suprised.

"Hey, Kirino, can I braid your hair?" Kariya asked. His hand shook a bit. He had no idea how Kirino would react to it. Kariya couldn't get himself to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"My… hair?" Kirino questioned. He had no idea where Kariya got the idea. Kariya had never really showed interest in his hair before. This was completely out of the blue. Kariya wouldn't look at him. He just sat there, staring at the bed. Kirino realized he still hadn't answered. Kariya was probably waiting.

"Y-yeah. Sure," Kirino stuttered, turning around so his back was facing the other boy. Kariya smiled, gleefully taking his boyfriends pigtails into his hands. He gently pulled the hair ties off and set them on the bed. He combed his fingers through the pink hair. It was so silky. Kariya tried to recall how Hiroto had braided Midorikawa's hair. He separated it into 3 parts, and then wrapped them around each other, right? Easy enough. He started copying what he could remember Hiroto doing. He couldn't quite remember what strands went over the other. Kariya just went by what he thought was right, and started braiding Kirino's hair. When he was done, he put one of the hair ties on the end to try and keep it together. Kariya was nervous for Kirino to see it. It wasn't very good. He hoped Kirino wouldn't laugh at it.

"I'm done," he announced.

"I want to see," Kirino said, grabbing Kariya's hand. He pulled the boy off the bed and dragged him to the bathroom before he could object.

* * *

What Kirino saw in the mirror was definitely _not_ what he was expecting. He thought Kariya knew what he was doing, but by the looks of it, he didn't. His hair was a complete mess, loose strands, odd loops, and a really loose ponytail to finish it off. He tried to hold in a laugh, but he accidentally let out a little chuckle. Kariya felt terrible. Kirino was laughing at his braid. At him. The braid had started out so good, but turned out so terribly. Where did he go wrong? He couldn't look at Kirino, or his hair. He was so embarrassed of the job he had done, he just wanted to disappear. Kirino felt bad about letting out a laugh. Just by looking at Kariya's face he could tell that made him feel bad. He should've been more careful. He reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. He squeezed it and rubbed his thumb on it. Kariya looked up at Kirino, who was smiling at him. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"I love it, Kariya," the pink haired boy said softly. Kariya blushed even more. He… loved it?

"It looks terrible though," Kariya murmured.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you made it, and you worked hard on it. I really do love it, and I love you."

Kirino had really done it. Kariya was red. His face was burning. It felt like it was burning. If you looked up red in the dictionary, Kariya would probably be an example. He tried to stay something, anything, but all that came out where stutter and mush. He tried to say something, but was cut off when he felt something on his lips. Kirino was kissing him. Sure, they had kissed before, but this was _different_. This was the special thing he was looking for. He kissed back with all he had. Nothing had ever felt this good. He was so happy, and when they broke the kiss, he felt a bit sad. He pulled Kirino into a hug, and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."


End file.
